ABSTRACT The International Society for Environmental Epidemiology is the premier scientific society in environmental epidemiology. Its primary objective is to promote the expansion and dissemination of scientific knowledge focusing on relationships between environmental exposures and their associated health consequences in human populations. The ISEE provides a variety of forums for exchange of information; one of the most important of these is their annual conference. In 2018, the conference will be hosted in association with the International Society of Exposure Science (ISES), the world's leading society on environmental contaminant exposure assessment. This conference represents the most prominent and comprehensive gathering of environmental epidemiologists and related environmental health professionals from academia, government, and other organizations from around the world. It provides a forum for discussion, critical review, collaboration, and education concerning problems unique to the study of public health and the environment, all with the ultimate goal of ameliorating the public health impacts of environmental agents. In the next three years of this conference, we are excited to capitalize on, and help address, the attention focused on the environment and health at this time throughout the world. These will include: 1) the 29th Annual meeting in Sydney, Australia (September 24-28, 2017) with the overall theme being Healthy places, healthy people ? where are the connections? (isee2017.com); 2) Ottawa, Canada ? August 26-30, 2018, a joint ISES-ISEE Conference with the Theme: ?Leveraging contributions across disciplines and geographic scales to address environmental exposure and health issues?; and, 3) Utrecht, Netherlands ? August 25-28, 2019, with the theme: ?Environmental Epidemiology and Public Health/Healthy Urban Living.? The annual meeting offers three and a half days of cross-disciplinary examinations of new research and methods of international, national, and regional significance. The conference facilitates the exchange of information and ideas among epidemiologic investigators and public health practitioners, and it is one of the most important global forums for the presentation of human health research as it relates to the contamination of vital natural resources such as air and water, living environments, and systems supporting food production. Importantly, the meeting is also an important venue for education, training, and promotion of junior investigators and investigators from developing countries. Scholarships will be provided to distinguished experts, young investigators, students, and promising scientists from the US and the developing countries in order to enhance and diversify the global development of environmental health work forces, and foster collaborations and information exchange both nationally and internationally.